Work on determining which epidemiologic approaches are most appropriate for use with clinical data banks was begun in conjunction with the Pilot Stroke and Traumatic Coma Data Bank Networks and is continuing. This project has focused upon quality assurance methods and epidemiological considerations in the data collection, analysis and interpretation of data bank results. Work completed in FY '85 included quality assurance studies on the validity of a depression symptoms scale which was developed for epidemiologic surveys (CES-D), for use with the Stroke Data Bank in the assessment of the incidence and severity of depression in Stroke Data Bank patients, and a review of coding accuracy in use of the Abbreviated Injury Scale (A.I.S.) to record multiple trauma to the traumatic coma patients. Data collection for a validity study of the telephone assessment of Activities of Daily Living for stroke patients is scheduled to begin in June, 1985. Analysis is planned for Summer and Fall, 1985.